


The Spider Cult

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: This is an add on to writerllofllworlds story called a conversation. Read it or else this will make no sense. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255843
Kudos: 1





	The Spider Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerllofllworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerllofllworlds/gifts).



> This is an add on to writerllofllworlds story called a conversation. Read it or else this will make no sense. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255843 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“She probably adopted you or something. Spider cult in heaven, right?” Peter chuckles as he stares at Tony. ‘I don’t hate you, Mr Stark. Don’t worry. That robot was crap anyway.” Tears start falling down his cheeks when he feels a tap on his shoulder. “Maybe he has an idea. Spider Cult. You in?” Peter turns around and smiles at Nat. “Maybe. I mean, why not? It’s not like we have anything better to do. Oo! We should make it an insect cult and get a bunch of little bugs that have died! I mean, we’re ghosts so why not? It's not like we have anything better to do. That brings me to another b point. I thought that after snapping I would go to heaven or something where I would never be bored!” Natasha smiles. She gets why Tony loved this kid. The way he starts to ramble when he gets excited about something. His big innocent eyes. The way his mind works is just brilliant. “Sure, kid. Whatever you want.” So that’s what they do. They spend at least two months getting an Insect Cult. Eventually the hold meetings every night with a bunch of bugs that have died. They all sit in a circle and worship the insect god. Except when Loki walks through. He gets pissed whenever he sees them worshipping a god that doesn’t exist and not him, an actual god. “I mean, I get it’s funny, but I’m a real god! Worship me!” Peter and Loki constantly play pranks on Tony- well the best they can as ghosts. Turning on the TV, opening and closing doors, the basics. But as boring as life as a ghost is, the Spider Cult is always amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the said author, I love your work and this just HAD to be done!


End file.
